After All
by DarkStaRkiper
Summary: A collection of dabbles from the main characters. Set after the end of the anime series. AbelxEsther. Read and Review
1. Blue

**Disclaime**r: I don't own Trinity Blood

Plot: Set after the end of the anime series.

* * *

**_Esther_**

She loved it out here.

The air was fresh and the flowers beautiful.

For six years, she was always seen in the garden, the beautiful woman with the melancholy eyes, waist length red hair, and a sigh that often escaped her lips, amongst the beautiful blooms.

Six years since she had been crowned the Queen of Albion, and six long years since she had seen Him.

There was one more reason why she loved the gardens of the imperial palace.

She could always see the clear blue skies.

Skies as blue and deep as the eyes of a certain priest.

She missed him.

She always had.

A small smile crept to her lips as she gazed at the sky that reminded her so much of him. "Abel…"

She heard the clicking of shoes.

Someone was already coming for her.

Once again her eyes saddened.

"Your Majesty"

She knew that voice well. Only one person could always find which part of the gardens she was in.

"Yes Virgil?"

"Your presence is needed at the council. Everyone is already waiting."

Queen Esther looked at the sky once more. Inhaled and sighed. Turned and smiled at her loyal subject.

"Very well."

* * *

AN: please tell me what you think


	2. outskirt

Disclaimer: the only thing i own is the plot. Owning Trinity Blood would only be a dream. in short, i dont own it.

* * *

**_Ion_**

-

Ion poked at the fire. They were camping out again at the borders of the latest city they had arrived at.

If he didn't know better, the priest actually preffered camping out in the outskirts of town rather than to stay at an inn.

They were as he knew somewhere in Eastern Europe. Still looking for and hunting the Contra Mundi.

He looked over at his side and noticed that Father Abel was once again off to himself away from the fire and looking longingly at the sky.

He didn't find the father's actions odd any longer. Hell, he was acting like that for almost six years now.

Six years… he thought. How time has passed. Things have changed. Esther was a queen now. He smiled at the thought. She's going to be a wonderful queen.

Yes. Everything has changed. He himself even changed. He was not the bratty noble he was before. He was more silent and more calculating. Naïve was never a word again to be associated with him. He excelled in his skills and had done much to thwart the plans of the Contra Mundi alongside Father Nightroad.

If only Esther could see him now. He had grown a foot taller and his hair had grown a bit longer. But what had changed in him so much was the look in his eyes. Innocence was lost there. He would never be called cute or mistaken for a girl ever again, and he wondered if Esther would be happy or disappointed to see him.

He sighed. Esther would have accepted and welcomed him whatever he had become. Yes, that is how she is. So forgiving. So kind.

He sighed again. In this quest that he had taken upon himself, when would he ever see her again? He missed her.

A soft rustle of robes was heard at his side. And for a moment he looked at the man that he had followed for six years. He was still looking at the sky. He wondered what he ever found in the night sky that warranted so much attention from the priest?

As if his question was heard, Ion heard Father Nightroad whisper a name that had been plaguing his thoughts himself.

"Esther…"

Ion smirked, and followed Abel's gaze into the night sky, his thoughts confirmed.

The priest missed her too…

* * *

-

AN: please review


	3. Deserving

**Disclaimer:** I don't own trinity blood

-

* * *

_**Virgil**_

_**-  
**_

She was missing from the courts again.

She could only be in one place.

He sighed.

Really, how many years would it require?

How many years of waiting and longing would it take?

How many years would she wait for Him?

And how man years would she be in sadness?

It breaks his heart to see their Queen so detached and lonely.

As usual he found her in the gardens.

The beautiful Queen Esther, sitting alone in the midst of blooming flowers and under the blue sky, a downhearted smile pasted on her beautiful face as she stared up into the sky.

She was lovely. How he ached to wrap his arms around her to soothe her distraught heart.

The wind blew, and caught the white laces of her dress. She always liked to wear white, her clothes often highlighted by the faintest hues of blue that contrasted with her blood red hair, brought out the blue of her eyes and accented her porcelain skin.

It was only in these situations that she seemed so fragile, not at all like the strong and steadfast monarch that dealt with the affairs of the kingdom.

She was a woman still, and as a man, his instincts compelled him to protect her, even from her own grieving heart.

She smiled less, but whenever she did, it seemed that all his burdens and worries were washed away, and he wished that she would smile more.

She was crowned almost six years ago and she was doing a really good job in ruling Albion. She had his respect and loyalty, but most of all she had his heart.

Unwillingly and unknowingly, the handsome, blond haired Methuselah fell in love with the blue-eyed Queen.

When it happened, he didn't know.

Clichéd, as it was, he was now doing a labor of love in service to the kingdom and it's Queen.

If only he wouldn't see her so sad in the gardens…

If only he could take that sadness and turn it into joy…

If only she could love him too…

But it wasn't his place to be in her heart. It never was.

That position was solely reserved for perhaps the man she was thinking of right now.

And that man could never be him.

And he was always aware of that irony.

To love and never be loved the way you want to in return.

But he loved her still… and she deserved it.

Because he knew that even if he forced his heart not to love her, he would eventually fall in love with her again and again.

Such was the power of this woman to hold a man's heart captive.

And he wondered how ever could that Priest ever stray away from her presence.

Surely if it was him, he would go mad.

He smiled.

He was lucky.

That he could spend every waking moment in his life to be with her. Just to bask in her attendance was thoroughly enough for him.

So instead of calling her attention and bringing her back to the endless work required of her. He decided that a few more minutes alone with the crimson haired woman would not hurt.

She is warrant of the break and his heart would merit from her company.

And so he joined her in looking at the blue sky, wondering what she was seeing with her eyes that he could not.

He heard a quiet "Thank you Virgil" from her. She always knew when he was near, and always allowed his presence in her quiet moments.

Why? He would never know, but he was thankful.

"You are welcome Your Majesty"

* * *

AN: please review


End file.
